Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory device, and more particularly to a memory device that performs read operations according to read statuses in a status table.
Description of the Related Art
Memories are divided into volatile memories and non-volatile memories. Non-volatile memories can keep data stored therein when power supplied to the non-volatile memories is turned off. Volatile memories keep data stored therein when power supplied to the non-volatile memories is turned on. A memory is often installed in a memory device which stores data for a host. For example, a memory device comprises a controller and at least one memory. The memory of the memory device is for data storage, and the controller of the memory device accesses data stored in the memory according to commands sent from a host.